


Something New in Artifact Storage

by greyedwriting (adhdlayton)



Category: Kirby (Video Games), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Canon-Typical Horror, Canon-Typical Violence, Canon-typical swearing, Gen, Kirby is Uknowable, content warnings will be added as needed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 22:41:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23001547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/adhdlayton/pseuds/greyedwriting
Summary: I suppose that if otherworldly creatures borne of fear exist, aliens probably do too.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Something New in Artifact Storage

When Basira knocked on the door, Jon looked up with a start. Normally, now, all conversations had to be initiated by him, what with the whole... becoming something Other. 

“Hey. There’s something new in artifact storage.”

He bites down the question about  _ why  _ she was in there in the first place, and stands up from the statement he was about to read. “What is it- Is, is it dangerous?”

“Whatever it is, it’s wrecked. I don’t think it’s going to be able to do anything anytime soon.”

“... Huh.”

“Are you going to check it out, or what? Melanie and I already saw it- she told me about it, actually.”

Jon lets out a sigh of relief, and nods. “Thanks for letting me know.” With that, he grabs his tape recorder, and slips out of the room.

... Basira is going to use this chance to snoop through his stuff and make sure he isn’t doing anything obviously nefarious, but still. Jon doesn’t need to know that. 

Artifact storage. Ugh, he hated the place. Creepy and dark and- his thoughts are cut short when he sees the haphazardly tossed junk near the entrance. 

“What...” He brings his tape recorder closer to his mouth. “So- it’s. A yellow, cartoonish star, about a meter across. And it has a slightly cratering to its surface... that isn’t destroyed. But the mechanics are like nothing I’ve ever seen before, but... suppose that doesn’t count for much. I barely know how a car works. At least whoever tossed this left it close to the entrance.”

He forgets to click it back off, of course, and hurriedly steps back out of that dreadful place. He quietly returns to his office, unaware of Basira’s investigative actions, and sits down to record the statement he received. 

“Statement of Louisa Brookstanton, Kirkoswald, England. Statement given February 21, 2018, regarding... an extraterrestrial encounter?” He wonders if they technically are supposed to even cover aliens, but... it is a statement. “Audio recording by Jonathan Sims, the Archivist. Statement begins.”

“I’m not sure if my statement belongs here, but I’m certainly not going to the police about this. Or those weird people that think Area 51 has alien tech in it. Honestly, the start of my story, you probably heard about. A supposed small piece of space junk hurtling out of the sky. The impact woke me up, of course, and… Well, it’s stupid. I was just curious. I wasn’t as jumpy as I should’ve been, just because it was in the day, but I walked into the forest near my house, eager to find the source of the smoke.”

“It wasn’t quiet. There were the sounds of birds and insects and leaves in the wind. So, I wasn’t startled when there was rustling in a bush- I just figured it was a fox or something- when  _ it _ barrelled out, skidding to a stop in front of me.”

“I don’t know if aliens count as the supernatural, but that thing was  _ definitely  _ not of this world. It was… too round, too squishy, and it’s _ eyes _ were like nothing I’ve ever seen before! Weird, vertical eyes that you see on cartoons but looks so  _ wrong _ in real life. It was tiny, barely twenty centimeters tall, but something about it felt... very powerful, and very dangerous.”

“And then... it spoke. It’s voice was high and musical and the English from its mouth was stilted, like it was speaking it for the first time. It. Asked me where it was.”

“I told them, of course. I didn’t know what it was capable of and I was scared. I told it, Kirkoswald, England. It shook its body in a weird facsimile of shaking its head.”

“‘No,’ it said. ‘The coordinates or galactic address. Like, where it is in the universe.’ It started listing examples of galaxies and planets, most of which I never heard of, but it at least knew the Milky Way by the same name that we do. Once I brought it up, I told it that they were on Earth, around the sun- well, I said Sol, since it seemed like saying the generic name for any center of a solar system would be viewed as a bit... goofy. It gave me a funny look, saying that it’s never heard of any life bearing planet in the solar system besides ‘Shiver Star,’ or at least, it said it  _ used  _ to be home to life.”

“I clarified that we were, well. The third planet from the star, and it looked incredibly startled. I was at least sure that it wasn't going to pull out a weapon and attack me, so I started edging away while it began pacing, obviously thinking. Unfortunately, it noticed when I broke into a sprint, but was too slow to catch up. Thank god. I know that for what it was I should’ve just been disgusted, but it seemed too… powerful for what it was. I don’t know why.”

“I didn’t go back out to check whatever crash landed.”

“Statement ends.”

Jon puts down the statement, the confusion and… not feeling fear like the statement giver thought they were, but their alarm still lingering from reading it.

“Hm. Louisa genuinely thought they were in danger, but all this points to is this… alien creature being lost. Given that it didn’t know where it was, it’s almost certainly associated with the Stranger in some way, whether by choice or target,  _ if  _ it is connected to anything. It may just legitimately be, well… Alien. There isn’t much follow up to do short of going to the site itself, and that’s hours away, while I have work here. There is, however, the news of the crash site, and the official claim that, despite the impact, whatever this space junk is, it disintegrated on impact. Or, more likely, it was taken by one of their neighbors. Hopefully it won’t face this... orb’s wrath.”

......

“... Certainly wouldn’t be the strangest thing, we do have creatures born of fear poking into our world. For once, an alien is  _ extremely _ plausible. ... Recording ends.”


End file.
